


Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fetish, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Truth or Dare, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony are playing a drunken game of Truth or Dare, but things get out of hand when Ian dares Anthony to pee his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

Anthony knew that this night was going to be interesting.  
  
It was ten o'clock on Thursday night, and he and Ian had finally finished editing the new video. Ian had stretched, yawned, and glanced over at Anthony.  
  
"Wanna get drunk?" he'd asked.  
  
Anthony knew from experience that when Ian uttered those three words in that particular tone, it usually meant that something crazy was going to happen. Ian had that smirk on his face, the one that meant he had some kind of stupid idea in mind, the kind Anthony was always happy to go along with. Sometimes they were really stupid ideas - like the time they'd gotten drunk in Sacramento and woken up the next morning in L.A. - and other times they were just a little bit stupid, like that time last month when they'd sort of ended up making out in Anthony's bed. No matter what Ian wanted to do when they were drunk, Anthony always enjoyed it.  
  
So he'd grinned, and said "Fuck yeah."  
  
Now, an hour later, they were sprawled across the couch, definitely drunk, and Ian wanted to play Truth or Dare.  
  
Anthony snorted. "Truth or Dare? Isn't that kind of girly?"  
  
Ian shrugged. "Hey, if you're too scared to play..."  
  
"I'm not scared," Anthony replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ian smirked. "Good. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Anthony said boldly.  
  
Ian grabbed two cans of soda from the cooler next to the couch.  
  
"I dare you to chug both of these sodas," he said, grinning.  
  
Anthony laughed. "No problem," he said, and he cracked open one of the cans.  
  
The game continued back and forth for a while, innocently enough. Anthony lost track of how many rounds they'd played.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Ian asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Truth," Anthony replied.  
  
Ian paused for a second, thinking. "Have you pissed yourself at any point during your adult life?"  
  
Anthony raised his eyebrows at the strange question, but shook his head. "Nope, not since I was a little kid. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Ian replied.  
  
Anthony grinned. "Do you have any weird fetishes?"  
  
Ian bit his lip. "Yeah, I have one that's pretty unusual."  
  
"What is it?" Anthony asked, but Ian shook his head.  
  
"One question per turn, dude."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. But I'm asking you next time," Anthony muttered.  
  
Ian ignored him. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Ian smirked. "Okay, how about a follow-up dare to go with my last question."  
  
The alcohol clouded Anthony's mind as he struggled to remember what Ian's last question was.  
  
"What was -" he started to ask, but Ian cut him off.  
  
"I dare you to piss yourself."  
  
Anthony stared at him. "Are... are you serious?" he asked hesitantly. Ian had to be joking; there was no way he'd ask Anthony to do something like that.  
  
However, Ian nodded. "A dare's a dare," he said, smirking. "Unless you're too scared."  
  
Anthony snorted. "I'm not scared."  
  
"Good," Ian replied. "Then do it."  
  
"Like... right here?" Anthony asked. He didn't want to ruin the sofa.  
  
Ian grabbed a towel from the table beside the sofa -  _wait, why was there a towel there in the first place?_  - and unfolded it halfway, placing it on the floor in front of the sofa.  
  
"Stand on the towel," he instructed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Anthony muttered as he stood up, but a part of him was excited by the thought of doing it, especially with Ian watching. It felt wrong, but so appealing; it was almost arousing.  
  
He pushed the drunken thoughts aside and positioned himself on the towel. A familiar pressure was building in his bladder. How had he not noticed it before? It was almost painful.  
  
"You okay?" Ian asked.  
  
Anthony nodded. "I just have to go really bad," he said, grinning awkwardly.  
  
"Hurry up and go, then," Ian replied.  
  
"Okay, okay." Anthony took a deep breath, trying to relax the muscles in his lower abdomen as best as possible. For a few moments, nothing happened.  
  
"Ian," he started to say, "I don't think it's going to -"  
  
And then he felt it.  
  
It started as just a small trickle, barely even enough to dampen his boxers, but it send an unexpected shock of arousal through his body.  
  
"Ant?" Ian whispered. "Are you...?"  
  
"Yes," Anthony said, and it came out sounding like a moan.  
  
Suddenly, his bladder released completely. He let out a surprised gasp as warm liquid began pouring down his thighs, but it quickly turned into a groan of pleasure. It felt good, a thousand times better than he would have imagined. His jeans were quickly soaked, and still more and more kept coming; it felt like the flow would never stop. He could hardly believe that he was doing this, that he was pissing himself in his own living room, right in front of Ian. Something about the whole scenario was turning him on more and more with each passing second.  
  
Finally, his bladder was empty. He was panting slightly, his bare feet squishing against the now-soaked towel beneath him. He wondered if Ian could see the half-formed erection underneath his jeans.  
  
"Wow," Ian said softly. There was a strange look in his eyes. It looked almost like arousal.  
  
Anthony grinned. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Ian blinked at him. "Oh. Uh, truth, I guess."  
  
"What is your weird fetish?"  
  
Ian bit his lip, then nodded at Anthony's wet jeans. "That," he murmured.  
  
The words sent pleasant shivers up Anthony's spine. He could feel his cock beginning to strain against the soaked fabric.  
  
"Your turn," he whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ask me," he urged.  
  
"Oh, uh, truth or dare?" Ian seemed to be having trouble concentrating on the game all of a sudden, but Anthony was determined to see how far he could push this.  
  
"Truth," he answered.  
  
Ian's eyes traveled down to the wet patches on Anthony's jeans again. "When you pissed yourself... did it turn you on?"  
  
Anthony nodded, gesturing to his now-obvious erection. Ian let out a soft, stuttering moan.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Anthony asked.  
  
Ian held Anthony's gaze steadily. "Dare," he whispered.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
  
Ian crashed into him so hard that they both fell to the floor. Anthony knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it hurt, but that seemed insignificant compared to the feeling of Ian's lips against his own. The kisses were hot and passionate as Ian ground his hips down onto Anthony's. Anthony never wanted to stop.  
  
But after only a few seconds, Ian pulled away. Anthony frowned, until he noticed the expression on Ian's face. He was biting his lip, his eyes wide and desperate as he clutched his crotch with one hand.  
  
"I have to go..." he whispered, and Anthony could hear a note of subtle seduction in his voice. He knew what Ian was going to ask, even before he said it, and the thought was turning him on more than he thought humanly possible.  
  
Ian unbuttoned his jeans hesitantly. "Anthony... can I... please?"  
  
"Yes, oh God, please," Anthony whined, rocking his hips up against Ian's. Ian's breath stuttered.  
  
"Fuck, Ant, don't do that," he gasped. "I need to... you know..."  
  
"Right," Anthony said, nodding. He held still, fighting the urge to arch up in anticipation. Ian pushed himself up until he was kneeling over Anthony, straddling his hips. Anthony stifled a moan as Ian hurriedly unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. He gazed at Anthony with heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
"Here goes," he murmured. He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes, and let go.  
  
Anthony gasped in pleasure as the warm liquid hit his chest, soaking through his t-shirt in an instant. Ian moaned in response, changing the angle of his hips until Anthony's entire torso was covered in the warm fluid. Anthony's cock was throbbing; he'd never imagined that being soaked in bodily fluids could be so erotic.  
  
"Oh fuck, Ian... Yessss...." Anthony bucked his hips in pleasure. The movement knocked Ian off-balance, and he tumbled forward, landing on top of Anthony even as urine continued to pour from his body. Anthony grabbed the back of Ian's head before he had a chance to pull away and pressed their lips together, kissing him fiercely as the rest of Ian's stream spilled out, soaking them both. He'd never been so aroused in his entire life.  
  
"Oh God, Anthony, this is so hot," Ian whimpered between kisses. Anthony just moaned, grabbing Ian's belt loops and pushing their bodies closer together, filled with a need to feel every drop of the hot liquid against his skin. He could feel the carpet beneath them growing damp, and he knew that they were making a mess, but he was too lost in the ecstasy of the moment to care.  
  
"Mmmm... Ant, I'm done," Ian whispered, all too soon. Anthony felt a pang of disappointment, but it quickly turned to arousal as he looked down at their urine-soaked clothes. He pulled Ian in for another kiss, rolling them over and grinding his denim-covered erection against Ian's exposed one.  
  
"Oh God," Ian moaned, grabbing onto Anthony's ass and rocking up against him. Anthony fumbled with the zipper and the button of his wet jeans, and finally managed to free his throbbing member. He eagerly pressed his dick against Ian's, smirking at the hitch in his shallow breathing.  
  
Ian leaned up to kiss him sloppily before wrapping his hand around both of their cocks, pumping rapidly. Anthony moaned aloud, hips twitching from the sensation of Ian jerking him off. He wondered briefly how this had happened; only two hours ago they'd just been platonic friends, sharing a couple of drinks after a long day of editing. And what were they now?  
  
However, all traces of thought were erased from his mind as he began to feel a familiar tightening in his balls.  
  
"Oh God, Ian, you're going to make me come," he groaned, bucking his hips into Ian's hand.  
  
"I'm- I'm close too," Ian gasped. "I'm... oh fuck, Anthony!"  
  
They came at the same time, shooting white strings of come onto Ian's soaked t-shirt. Their lips met in the heat of the moment and they swallowed each other's moans, tongues and teeth colliding in a desperately passionate kiss.  
  
Finally, as their heartbeats slowed down, they pulled away. Ian reached up to brush a strand of hair out of Anthony's eyes. The surprisingly tender gesture made him blush.  
  
"We should get cleaned up," Anthony said, smiling tentatively at Ian.  
  
Ian smiled back. "Wanna share a shower?"  
  
The idea filled Anthony with a warm, fuzzy feeling. "I'd love to."  
  
They climbed to their feet, surveying the mess that they'd made of the carpet. It wasn't too bad; definitely something that could be dealt with tomorrow, when they weren't drunk and exhausted.  
  
In the bathroom, they shed their wet clothing and stepped under the hot spray of the shower together, kissing softly.  
  
"Should we do this more often?" Ian murmured against Anthony's lips.  
  
Anthony grinned and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. "Definitely."


End file.
